


Horses Are the Best Matchmakers

by Lilacdaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Draco trying to be smooth, Fluff and Humor, Frustrated Draco Malfoy, Horses, Humor, M/M, mischevious horses, smooth harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacdaydreams/pseuds/Lilacdaydreams
Summary: Draco's horses seem to be plotting something.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Horses Are the Best Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LimeBear9702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeBear9702/gifts).



> My friend and I were trying to come up with a title for a different story, and then this little fic was born! I wrote this in less than twenty minutes, so it is by no means perfect, but I hope you enjoy!❤️️

“What the fuck?!” Draco shouted, as Ariel bucked him off yet again. He landed directly on his arse and groaned loudly. Ariel was particularly moody when he got to the stables, and had bucked him off a grand total of fourteen times since he mounted her a little over an hour earlier. Draco heard laughing, the oddly pleasant sound coming closer and closer. 

“Hello, Potter,” Draco said with all the dignity he could muster, which wasn’t much, as Ariel was snuffling his hair. 

“Hullo Draco,” he replied around a snicker. “You know, you really shouldn’t ride without a helmet on. Especially bareback. How many times is this now, twelve?”

“Fourteen, actually. She’s being a particularly bitchy horse today,” Draco huffed, taking the hand Potter offered and pulled himself off of the damp grass of the pasture. Ariel neighed her disapproval. 

“I don’t think she agrees,” Potter said, gesturing to Ariel. She nickered and nudged his shoulder, rougher than she might’ve meant to, and Potter came tumbling onto Draco. Draco’s arms went almost protectively around Potter and caught him before he went tumbling. 

“No need to swoon, Potter,” Draco teased, making him blush. He pushed out of Draco’s grasp and brushed himself off. A moment later, Phoenix trotted up, and butted Draco from behind with his head. He stumbled onto Potter and knocked the both of them over. 

“Now who’s swooning,” Potter winked. Wait. Was he flirting back? “Y’know, maybe the horses are trying to tell us something. Wanna go grab a bite to eat?”

“I-uhh, I mean, sure, why not,” Draco stuttered. 

“Great! Let’s put Ariel away and go for some dinner,” Potter said, grabbing Draco’s hand in his left and Ariel’s reins in his right, pulling them both towards the stables.  _ Horses really are the best matchmakers _ , Draco thought to himself.


End file.
